


To my Best Friend in the Whole World

by alyzuku



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Soulmates, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyzuku/pseuds/alyzuku
Summary: A letter is written explaining someone's feelings and yeah





	To my Best Friend in the Whole World

Dear Gon Freecs,

You are selfish. You sure probably the most selfish person I have ever met in my whole life. You ask so much of others but then just keep taking when their needs don't match up to your wants. It's so frustrating! How can you ignore how the people around you feel, while still being the best person I have ever met? You make me happy. You gave me a reason to live. But you also hurt me. You bring out new levels of anguish within me that I didn't even know existed. You cried about being weak, but how are you the one that's weak if I'm the one that can't do anything to help you? If it's my job to stay cool and collected and keep you from doing stupid things, how come you always get hurt? It hurts that I can't protect you, and I can't even convince you to listen to me. Remember me your best friend in the "whole world"? Because when I had went to leave all you said was sorry. I would have stayed, I wanted to stay with you. But you were to busy in your world of endless battles. If you had opened your eyes you may have been able to see that I battled your selfishness everyday. I gave my everything to support you, but you didn't give me your everything you gave it to anyone looking for a fight. I was happy just being by your side, but why couldn't you just listen to me when I told you about how dangerous things are? I just wanted to help you the way you helped me. You are so selfish, so, so incredibly selfish, but you are also the sun. You made me happier than I have ever felt. You brought light into my dark world. You shine so brightly I have to look away sometimes out of fear I might go blind. You are absolutely amazing, and I care so much about you. You are so warm, and you were my first real friend. I wish I could have told you this all in person, but I'm afraid if you're reading this I'm no longer alive. I wrote this letter before I died because I want you to know that as much as you hurt me, I love you. I love you so much, I don't know if it's as a friend or a romantic partner, and honestly I don't care. Just remember that I love you even if you are selfish and I will always want to be with you. I was always dimming your light, but now you can shine brighter than ever Sunshine! May your future be as bright as you are.

From Your Best Friend in the Whole World,

Killua Zoldyck

**Author's Note:**

> I mean this hurts, but like I had a lot of fun writing it lol !


End file.
